Gox
Gox is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Gox is a Mixel of privilege with a golden mustache who expects to be treated like royalty by pretty much everyone - even though he’s got a rotating eye and claw feet! He is very greedy and will do anything to keep potential wealth to himself. Physical Appearance Gox is mostly gray in color. He has a crab-like body with a small brown section in the front. He has four legs that end at points and rest on a brown base. He has four teeth that point upwards in his bottom jaw, the outer two bigger than the inner two. His top jaw has two buck teeth that point downwards. The top of his head is black. He has a golden mustache and a long gray extension that holds his single eye. He has golden sleeve-like arms, which poke out thinner gray arms. His hands are gray, with two large grey outer fingers, and golden inner ones. Ability He has a whistle coming out from his back. Biography First adventures Gox was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") He hypnotized Snoof into telling him about the key so he could steal it from him, after they had gotten away from Klinkerton, he told Jinky and Kamzo to Mix, which they did, Gox rode drove the Mix into Lixer Land, but accidentally drove it into a swamp, causing Jinky and Kamzo to split. The three attempted to get through the swamp, but Tungster swooped in to give them a big lick. The three attempted to Max to retaliate, but it went wrong and caused them to Murp, resulting in the Murp being attacked by Turg. The three were saved by the Krog and Slusho Mix, Gox then apologized for the Klinkers' actions. He ended up joining the party to the threshold and was then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Klinkers in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"We weren't always Klinkers, you know. We were captains of industry, sleek and polished, state of the art. We had all the bells and whistles, baby. I have an excellent whistle. You ever hear my whistle?"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"A secret? Well now, I admire a Mixel who can keep a secret."'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I just can't take it anymore! Let's Max!"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Ah, I'm sorry I hypnotized you and took the key for myself. I let the greed get the best of me." - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"Guh! What are we going to do?!"'' - Gox, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = ST77LTYC22N}} Gox was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41536 and he contains 62 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and bar feet. 41536 Gox can be combined with 41537 Jinky and 41538 Kamzo to create the Klinkers Max. LEGO Shop product description Get set for Mixels™ fun with mustachioed Gox! Gox is like a tycoon from another age—the Steam Age, that is! This Klinkers tribe member with a golden mustache, rotating eye and claw feet takes no prisoners. Being a Mixel of privilege, Gox feels deserving of royal treatment and his can-do attitude means there’s never a dull moment! *''Features a golden mustache, rotating eye, claw feet and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 members of the junkyard Klinkers tribe to build the scrap-metallic MAX!'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Gox's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ST77LTYC22N, which is SteelTycoon when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Klinkers, and the only leader of Series 5. *He currently has the shortest name of all the Mixels so far, with only three letters. *He has gold stripes on in the middle of his arms in LEGO form, but in the cartoon, they are golden sleeves. *His cycloptic eye, mustache, and crab-like stature make him very similar to Kraw. **He is also somewhat similar to Lewt. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Gox's name is a play on the word "cogs". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Gox's voice is Chris Cox. Real-life History Content Gox replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, and Rokit for Series 5 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Kramm, and then Jamzy. Gox debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Yet so far in the episode, he is the main tritagonist. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Klinkers Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crustacean-like Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Elders Category:Season Two Category:Mixels with jaws